cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Pickles
- Dil= }} |caption = Tommy in UNBSX |show = All Grown Up! Rugrats |first = "Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing", 11th August, 1990 (Rugrats) |sex = Male |age = 11 |species = Human |eyes = Black |hair = Purple |friends = Kimi, Chuckie |occupation = School Student, Filmmaker|enemies = Angelica|residence = Eucaipah}} Thomas Malcolm "Tommy" Pickles is the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon animated television series' Rugrats and its spin-off All Grown Up!. He is clad in only a T-shirt and a diaper and is bald with big, blank eyes. He translates everything adult into baby gibberish. Arlene Klasky said that she based the character of Tommy on her own son In the Rugrats pilot episode, Tommy was voiced by Tami Holbrook. In the TV series, the character was voiced by E.G. Daily. His main catchphrase was "a baby's gotta do, what a baby's gotta do!" Having a Jewish mother and a Christian father, Tommy celebrates both Jewish and Christian holidays (Hanukkah and Christmas). Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Tommy appeared as a collectable Master Model in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. He represented the All Grown Up show instead of the Rugrats show, which in its way was represented by Angelica. However in the handheld version he is the Master Model for Rugrats. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Tommy appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He represents his show along with Kimi Finster, and Reptar, although he is counted as a Rugrats character. Tommy is one of the few who doesn't have supernatural abilities. Bio For as long as he could remember, Tommy has always had a knack for adventure. Even as a baby, he'd get into really hair-raising situations and come out virtually unscathed. But now that he's gotten older, what he really wants to do is direct. He's been itching to make the greatest movie the world's ever seen, but so far, he's come up flat. When his close friend Kimi suddenly goes missing during the chaos facing the Nicktoons universe, Tommy not only takes it upon himself to play the role of the hero and rescue Kimi, but also film everything along the way... after all, what's a better flick than one about the Nicktoon Heroes saving the world? Special Powers *None, but has a lot of props and movie related paraphernalia that he can use in a fight. Quotes Intro: *"Look out, folks! Tommy P is in the house!" *"It's showtime! Places, everyone, and... ACTION!" *"Ready for your close-up? I'd be more than happy to give ya one!" *Note: pats shoes with bat if a villain, aims with camcorder if a hero* *"Batter up!" *pats shoes with bat* *"Show me some sick moves on that board, Rocket Boy, and I'll make you a star!" (Intro against Otto Rocket) *"Holy- Dil was right, you guys DO exist!" (Intro against Zim) *"Sorry I'm late to the party. What'd I miss, boot girl?" (Intro against Kimi) *"Reptar?! Man, this day keeps getting weirder and weirder!" (Intro against Reptar) *"Well now... looks like I'm not the only one here who got all grown up." (Intro against Timmy Turner) *"What up, Sponge?" (Intro against Spongebob) *"Dil... would have a field day with this." (Intro if wearing alternate costume) *"Let me guess. You want to be my stunt double, right?" (Intro if facing another Tommy player) *"Okay... why do you sound like me?" (Intro against Rudy) *"Give me your best smile! Yeah! This is gonna be the role of a lifetime!" *is using his camcorder* (Intro if opponent is a girl) *"Okay, guys... let's show them how we did it in the old school!" (Intro if team consists of Ren and Stimpy and Doug as Tommy's partners) Win Pose: *"Sorry I had to do that, but a kid's gotta do what a kid's gotta do!" *"That was awesome! I think I got some great footage of that fight!" *"And that's a wrap! Take five, everybody!" *"You'd give Angelica a run for her money. And probably her life!" (Win Pose against Azula) *"Wait. Did I just beat Reptar? Now I KNOW I'm dreaming!" (Win Pose against Reptar) *"Whoops! Er... sorry about that, Kimi. Please don't tell Chuckie!" (Win Pose against Kimi) *"I like your style! How'd you like to star in my next alien robot movie?" (Win Pose against Jenny) *"A bit too early for Halloween, isn't it?" (Win Pose against Amon) *"Aw MAN! You got chalkdust all over my lens! I don't think I got any of that!" (Win Pose against Rudy) Victory Screen: *"Hey, don't look so glum! I'm going to make you a star!" (Victory Screen) *"That was great! Now let me rewind that and- oh... oh DARN IT. I forgot to take the lens cap off! Now how could I make an amateur mistake like that?!" (Victory Screen) *"Too bad the gang's not all here. I really like it when my friends are with me in my moment of glory." (Victory Screen) *"What? You didn't think I could fight? Had to learn to fend off those crazy 6th graders from my school somehow!" (Victory Screen) *"Cheer up, Ottoman! Sure you didn't win, but with this awesome footage, you'll be a star before you know it!" (Victory Screen against Otto Rocket) *"Oh man. Chuckie is going to freak. Dil would probably say that it's the fault of the guy playing the game we're all in- oh, what am I saying? That's just crazy!" (Victory Screen against Kimi) *"Got it! This footage would be perfect for Dil's birthday! Thanks, alien dude!" (Victory Screen against Zim) *"Lil would like you. You two have so much in common like you wouldn't believe!" (Victory Screen against Toph) *"Hey, you guys played baseball? Why wasn't I invited to that? See, I brought my own bat and everything!" (Victory Screen that sometimes appears when he defeats a Nicktoon that appeared in Nicktoons MLB) Miscellaneous: TBA Taunts: TBA Alternate Costume Name: Dil Pickles First Appearance of Dil Pickles: "The Rugrats Movie", November 20th, 1998. First Appearance of Costume: "Tweenage Tycoons" (All Grown Up!), September 13th, 2003. Bio: Tommy: "Argh, Dil! What did you talk me into this time?" Dil: "You needed an alternate costume! And what better way to show off that Pickles Brothers camaderie than with one that screams, "I dare to be DIFFERENT!"?" Tommy: "...Dil. These are YOUR clothes! (And how did I fit in them anyway?)" Dil: "Actually, an exact replica! I've been saving them for a day like this." Tommy: *sigh* "And let me guess. Your alien friends were the tailors?" Dil: "Actually, no. Mom. But they DID give me this glow in the dark alien sticker to put on your bat. (They sell them as souvenirs on Venus.)" Tommy: "Honestly, Dil. What am I going to DO with you?" Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy Tommy appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy. He appeared in his All Grown Up! appearance. Nicktoons Racing Tommy appeared as a playable racer in Nicktoons Racing. He and Angelica are the only ones to be playable, and represent the Rugrats show. Other Games Tommy, from All Grown Up!, also appeared as a playable character in Nicktoons Basketball and Tommy, from Rugrats, appeared a playable character in Nickelodeon Party Blast. Gallery Tommy_Pickles_AGU.png|Tommy in All Grown Up Tommy_Pickles.png|Tommy in Rugrats Nicktoons_tommy_pickles_alternate_costume_by_neweraoutlaw-d65x4re.png|Dil Pickles Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Character Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Playable Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Starter Category:All Grown Up! Category:Rugrats Category:Heroes